


See You Around

by AngellTheNinth



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23908984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngellTheNinth/pseuds/AngellTheNinth
Summary: In the aftermath of the Zhan Tiri battle the people of Corona rebuild their home. Cassandra visits on old friend.
Kudos: 2





	See You Around

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy... I've never written anything with an OC before so I have no clue is this is good or bad. If you think its good I'm glad you liked it. If is bad I'm sorry for subjecting you to my writhing. Anyway on to the story.

It was a normal day in Corona. More than normal considering what took place recently. Corona is a place where a lot of weird stuff happens but the giant demon fight was not something Ravi was used to. No one really was. That combined with the fact that the kingdom was pretty trashed. Despite all that the people were surprisingly lively. This included Ravi.

Ravi was the youngest daughter in her family. Like her dad she was a blacksmith, or at least she was studying to become one. She had short brown hair, trimmed on the sides and back. Dark blue eyes a little scar across her left eyebrow. Her attire consisted of a light green shirt with her left sleeve rolled up to her elbow. Over that she had a light gray, unbuttoned vest. Her pants were dark brown and she wore black boots. She usually had a sword on her but alas it got pretty busted up in the big fight so she planned to make a new one once the whole mess was sorted. 

She was currently going trough her family’s forge. Luckily it wasn’t too badly damaged. Yes, some things were broken but all in all not too bad. She was going trough the rubble trying to sort out what her family can repair, use for work or throw away.

She heard footsteps behind her. Turning around she saw her friend Cassandra. She was still in her Moonstone armor, but it was gray now.

“I liked the black and blue better.” Ravi said with a smile and crossing her arms.

Cassandra let out a small chuckle, “This isn’t permanent.”

Cassandra walked over to Ravi and looked at the pile of rubble. Then she glanced around the forge. “Sorry about the mess Ravi.”

“Hey nothing a little bit of hard work won’t fix. You should see the some other places they’re really...” Ravi stopped herself before saying anything else although she suspected that Cassandra already knew that the damage was pretty bad.

Cassandra looked down with a sad look on her face, “Sorry.”

“Alright stop.” Ravi placed a hand on Cassandra’s shoulder and Cassandra looked at her, “You messed up. Badly. I know it, you know it, Rapunzel knows it, everyone knows it.”

“Way to make me feel better.” And there was that sarcasm that Ravi was so familiar with, but she didn’t miss the pain mixed in.

“Look you messed up yes, but you can’t feel sorry for yourself forever. I know you’re not that kind of person Cass. You’re one of the strongest people I know. You came back from the dead!” Ravi smiled at her friend, “Corona will be rebuild, the people will pull trough. And so will you.”

With a little laugh Cassandra looked back at Ravi, “I know that. I just... I suppose it’s gonna take time. To heal you know. I’m going away pretty soon. To find myself. My own destiny.”

Ravi nodded, “So you’re here to say goodbye to you best friend.”

“One of my best friends. I still have to talk to Rapunzel.” Cassandra smiled as Ravi gasped dramatically at her statement.

“You mean... I’m not your bestest friend? Cass I’m very hurt, we’ve been best friends since we were little.” Ravi crossed her arms and looked away, only to look back a few moments later with a grin.

“I’ll miss your flair for drama.” Cassandra laughed.

“And I’ll miss your sarcasm.” Ravi lightly punched Cassandra on the shoulder.

Cassandra turned to leave and paused when she heard Ravi call for her, “Hey Cass! When you get back we gotta spar again. This time I got a new move I’ve been working on.”

Cassandra grinned at the challenge, “Sure. I’ll see you around Ravi.” Cassandra gave a little wave as she turned to leave.

“Same to you Cass. See you around.” Ravi waved back as she watched Cassandra walking away.

Cassandra will be fine. Ravi knew that, still watching your friend leave wasn’t easy. But she knew that it wasn’t forever. With a sigh Ravi went back to work. This forge isn’t gonna clean itself after all.


End file.
